Are you done?
by thfourteenth
Summary: Episode 65: Atobe and Tezuka plays an official match. Atobe is caught up with his need for a grand entrance; Tezuka lets him. They agreed on it the previous night... And what is Ryoma hinting at? Imperial pair, hints AtoTezRyo. Oneshot.


"The winner is Atobe! The winner is Hyotei! The winner is Atobe! The winner is Hyotei!"

Cheers were heard all around the court and everyone's attentions were all on the two captains of Seigaku and Hyotei. Other seeded school had also arrived earlier on to watch the legendary match. The two captains have never played each other officially; everyone was excited to see the match.

Tezuka took a sip of water from the water bottle next to Ryoma.

"Ne, buchou."

"Hm?"

"Excited?"

Tezuka didn't reply; he can't let his guard down.

On the other court, Atobe walked the perimeter of the tennis court, soaking in the love and praises thrown at him from his tennis team and from his fan-club. Countless of girls screamed and waved their hands, trying to get the attention of their idol. Atobe stretched out both of his arms like the Greek God, his muscular built casting a mighty silhouette on the ground. He raised his right arm and pointed at a general direction at the fan girls and snapped his fingers. The girls in that general direction all fainted from delight.

Seigaku and Hyotei members stared. What a charismatic figure. Mukahi muttered, "What intense fandom…"

Yuushi nudged him, urging him to shut up; their captain will not be too happy if any of them ruined his grand entrance onto the court.

Atobe turned to look at Tezuka who was looking steadily at him, standing next to the seated brat. Atobe smirked and gripped the zip on his regular jacket, sliding it slowly and sensually down. Tezuka raised his eyebrows. The brat smirked at him.

He threw his jacket into the air and said in a clear voice, "It's Ore-sama!"

The crowd cheered.

"The Monkey King really isn't on your leash." Ryoma said, "Being bench coach is great, buchou. I can watch you two have fun on the court."

"Ryoma." Tezuka warned Ryoma quietly.

"Il data," muttered Inui from the sides, "The captains are dating and Ryoma knows… How did that escape me…?"

All the Seigaku regulars sweat-dropped at Inui ̶ how was that important news?

Tezuka ignored the data player and walked up to the net to reach Atobe.

"Are you done now?"

Atobe smirked, "You know me the best, sweetie."

The two of them did a low fist bump and walked back to their baseline. They had an odd expression on their faces. Tezuka had an uncharacteristic amused expression; Atobe was simply glowing.

(Flashback to last night)

Tezuka was at the desk, reading advanced German.

"It's tomorrow." Atobe looked up from his bed to look Tezuka who was at the table.

Tezuka had no reply; he normally lets Atobe rattle himself off.

"I need time for an entrance."

"Hm." This was the closest to any form of acknowledgement that Kunimitsu was listening. Atobe was annoyed.

"Don't ignore Ore-sama!"

Tezuka rolled the chair over. A hand landed on Atobe's head, "Yes, I'll give you time."

Atobe suddenly leaped up from the bed and hugged Tezuka, knocking the book onto the floor. Tezuka's glasses were a little skewed; his eyes were a little shocked at the swift movement of Atobe. He cannot be careless for tomorrow's match; Atobe's speed is amazing.

"Good, listen to Ore-sama."

A soft cough was heard from the doorway and the two looked towards the butler, "Young Master, it is time for Mr Tezuka to leave. It is past ten."

"Ahn, he's staying the night."

(Current day)

Ryoma sat at the bench, his cat-shaped eyes staring intently at the two captains on the tennis court. Atobe was about to serve.

"Eh, interesting, buchou stayed the night." Ryoma said loudly. The Hyotei and Seigaku regulars could all hear.

"EHHHHHHHH!" All of them were in shock. Inui was busy scribbling away; Jirou's eyes were wide open and staring at the two captains.

"Wha ̶ !?" Atobe's racket missed the ball he threw in the air. The referee called out a fault.

Stupid brat, how did he know?

Tezuka had no reaction but his eyes looked up at Ryoma.

"Can I stay tonight?"

Tezuka looked away, a tiny smile tugged at the corners.

Atobe smirked, "Whatever, brat. When I bring your captain down during this match."


End file.
